


Erotyczne fantazje 26

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 26

Nie tracąc czasu, Weiss pchnęła Ruby na łóżko, obracając ją na brzuch i zdejmując jej różowe majtki. Chwilę potem głośny jęk odbił się echem w całym pokoju, kiedy Ruby poczuła jak Weiss weszła w nią, wsadzając swój członek w jej mokrą cipkę.

Zrobiła to zdecydowanym ruchem, żeby później chwycić włosy Ruby, zmuszając ją do uniesienia głowy wysoko, podczas gdy posuwała ją szybkimi i głębokimi pchnięciami swojego penisa.

Ruby jęczała głośno, poddając się rozkoszom oraz poruszając ciałem rytmicznie, w miarę ruchów Weiss. Dziedziczka uderzyła dłonią z całej siły w tyłek Ruby, poprawiając kolejnym klapsem i kolejnym. Ruby błagała o więcej.

Chwilę potem, chwyciła swoją liderkę za biodra i naparła na nią z całej siły, dochodząc w niej. Nasienie wypełniło wnętrze ciasnej cipki Ruby, a gdy Weiss wyciągnęła z niej swojego członka, sperma zaczęła wylewać się na zewnątrz.


End file.
